A Very Fairytail Christmas (Deck The Halls With Nalu 2019)
by MillennialStargazer
Summary: Natsu, Lucy , Happy, and the rest of Team Natsu along with Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily all learn the true meaning of the winter holidays- that a day filled with warm tidings spent with friends makes for a very "Fairytail Christmas" indeed. A retelling of the main event of the Fairies Christmas OVA in the form of a poem for the Deck The Halls With Nalu Event 2019.


**A Very Fairytail Christmas**

* * *

**Deck The Halls With Nalu 2019 Prompts: "Baby it's Cold Outside," "Let it Snow," "O Christmas Tree, All I Want For Christmas is You," It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year," and "A Holy Jolly Christmas"(All Implied)".**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Fantasy. Friendship/Family and Poetry**

**Characters: Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Gray, Carla, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily and Jellal**

**Pairings: Multi-ship with hints of Nalu (Natsu x Lucy) , Gruvia (Gray x Juvia, Gajevy (Gajeel x Levy), Jerza (Jellal x Erza), plus Cappy/ ( Happy x Carla) with a bit of Carla and Pantherlily thrown in.**

**Rating: K+ to T for some adult themes with mild references to alcohol, nudity, drunken shenanigans and other mature content. Recommend reading level is for teens, young adults and higher.**

**Summary:** _Natsu, Lucy , Happy, and the rest of Team Natsu along with Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily all learn the true meaning of the winter holidays- that a day filled with warm tidings spent with friends makes for a very "Fairytail Christmas" indeed. A retelling of the main event of the Fairies Christmas OVA in the form of a poem for the fortheloveoffandomevent's Deck The Halls With Nalu Event. This was originally an entry for the __ fairies-and-christmas__ Secret Santa exchange 2017 as a gift for the lovely __ cosmicloveoftheages__. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's your girl back again with an entry for fortheloveofandomevents Deck The Halls With Nalu Event . As some of you may know, this is a retelling of the main events of the Christmas OVA in the form of a holiday-themed poem. This was originally a submission for the Fairies and Christmas Secret Santa exchange as a gift for the cosmicloveoftheages. Now without further ado, here's the poem. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: As you all know by now Fairytail does not belong to me, but the most honourable Hiro-sensei instead, for whom without this labour of love wouldn't be possible.**_

* * *

"_Enjoy the magic this holiday season by listening to music and enjoying the occasion with the people that you care for most."_

**(Source Unknown)**

* * *

_It was the day before Christmas_

_Bells as as the divine as heavenly choir of an angels rang out_

_All the fairies were fluttering about preparing to deck the walls with care this way and that_

_For when the clock struck twelve, off to Lucy's Team Natsu's and company would go for some holiday cheer_

_Jubilant laughter ,clinking of glasses, jolly salutations of "Merry Christmas" filling the air_

_all fun and games until low and behold the girls succumbed to the mercy of far too much sake running through their veins_

_much to the dread of the red-blooded males , hearts stricken with terror_

_An firecesome Titania, demanding queen of the Fairies, an unholy she- beast of intoxicated fury An insensate sky maiden , might as well be dead to the world for throwing three sheets to the wind from all the spirits she's consumed_

_An overly-sentimental Juvia of the sea _

_tears flowing like a gushing torrent of rain ️ _

_breathing new life into that cliched rhyme: "The rain ️ in Spain."_

_Arms latching on tightly to a terrified ice demon slayer._

_An unusually giddy Levy, _

_lady of solid script magic runes, future mother of her and Gajeel's child , seemingly leaning in for a kiss . _

_Only to burst into tinkly peals of laughter in his face_

_A disgraced Happy and Pantherlily who might as well been _

_a pair of wild stallions for all the demanding daughter of Queen Shaggot could care_

_A mortified Salamander underneath a just as zany celestial mage, _

_And yet deep down he can't help but subconsciously find her antics to be oh-so endearing to But oh, what little could the shenanigans, the antics, the hi-jinks could compare_

_For how could they know what the fates would have in store_

_when the all too gleeful Erza, the ruthless beast,_

_would suggest her high-stakes round of "Master Draw"_

_A game so notorious, that only fools with the buzz of firewater singing through their veins would dare play_

_One stick, one draw, winner take all_

_Whoever didn't have the best would be at the mercy of the chosen's one thrall_

_And who would have guessed who might be the one to win it all?_

_Why Erza of course, low and behold!_

_A wily gleam in fathomless depths of violet , madness ensues Pleas for mercy, canine-like yips and barks filling the air_

_Random awkward embraces_

_An infuriated storm woman's jealous rage_

_Absurd ensembles,_

_stripping down to nothing more than underwear in the cold_

_A sexy dance by the Son of Igneel himself in the nude or two,_

_the most discomfiting lock of lips from two of the exceeds who may just keel over and die in of their own shame._

_A sensation of blazing ️ wax on the poor astral mage's flesh_

_Three grown young men doing everything in their power to cram themselves into spaces no average human being should ever dare to fit_

_All this, debauchery galore and more, all at Titania's fellow wizards expense_

_But oh, little did she know,the time for revenge would come_

_The dread hour nigh, when the ice demon slayer finally drew his own stick,_

_For out in in the snow a scantily-clad, fiery redhead would boldly dare to go,_

_in spite of Gray's protests_

_A decision she would soon some to regret_

_But fear not, all is not lost, for salvation is at hand in the form of Jellal_

_a king finally come to take his long- lost queen home_

_and swathed in the warmth of his cloak,_

_Erza along with the rest learns right then and there_

_that a day of warm tidings and day spent with those she loves makes for a very Fairytail Christmas indeed._

* * *

_**A/N: Please be sure to let me know what you think by dropping me a line leaving a review/ comment. Plus, feel free to like, share and reblog. Oh and don't forget to check out the rest of my writing! Keep an eye out on my profiles for updates and reuploads of my fics too . (Corresponding Links above, in navigation bar and bio if reading this on tumblr ). Take a look at the other Deck The Halls With Nalu Entries while you're at it and thanks for everyone's support so far! All right guys, I'm off for now. Once again, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah , Yule, Kwanzaa , New Years and holidays no matter which you celebrate ! Take care!**_


End file.
